1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paperboard containers and in particular to locks for holding the container together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in the art to assemble paperboard boxes in which the bottom is secured by inserting a male locking tab into a female slot of some kind, but it has generally been necessary to provide some form of hook or interlock on the male tab to hold the tab in place. Such hook arrangements, while satisfactory in strength, have a distinct disadvantage in that the lock is difficult to disassemble, and also, more importantly, in making it difficult or impossible for some locks to be assembled by automated equipment. Prior art disclosing hook-type or interlocking type bottom closures include U.S. Pat. No. 267,698, No. 3,104,795, No. 3,115,291 and No. 3,642,192.